


The Dreaming

by wonderflonium



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderflonium/pseuds/wonderflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is trying to heal the Dreaming.  Things are weird because of how fan fiction has changed Dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rub your eyes open.

“Lucien, what seems to be the problem?”

 

Daniel (Dream) stands in the vestibule of his inner sanctum.

Lucien peers up at his Lord as he scrambles, collecting papers to his chest.

“Ummmm, nothing, Lord Shaper.”

Dream turns to his librarian. “ Lucien, this is not nothing. You are my librarian and you are meticulous to a fault. “

Lucien looks upward, regarding his Lord through his spectacles.

“Lord Shaper, things in the Dreaming are rearranging rapidly. I know that you have been getting accustomed to your new responsibilities, but the shape of the Dreaming is changing faster than anyone could have predicted.”

Dream looked upon his librarian, his white hair falling over his face, and he made a decision. He was the lord of stories, and the stories, given fanfiction, were going into a level that he was going to have to make a serious effort to manage.


	2. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Dream discuss.

Morpheus removes his hand from his unruly bleach blond hair. 

“Matthew.” He commands.

The crow spins around and settles on the boy's shoulder.

“Lucien appears to be unsettled.” The Raven reports. Daniel regards his subject quietly. " And....?"

“Boss, an eternal aspect of consciousness just got replaced. Just sayin. In the eternal words of Friends, 'How you Doin?'.

“Matthew, I’m okay. However, you are all correct in that the Dreaming is undergoing a very radical change. The nature of story is changing. Now, anyone can alter the Dreaming with the application of few well placed keyboard strokes.”

Dream Sighs. “Matthew, The Dream Skerries are increasing in size, because of the belief in the couples that will never be represented in the stories that created them. The Skerries just keep growing. This is how the Dreaming Functions."

Matthew croaks. "Boss....,"

Daniel replies, "No, Matthew, The Dreaming is about to be overrun. Sterek, Destiel, Wincest, they are all coming."


	3. Lucien is Lucien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien contemplates the past and the changes to his library.

Lucien rushes about the library and quietly contemplates all of the crises the Dreaming has undergone over the last 50 odd years…Dream being kidnapped, regaining his powers, being manipulated (by his family, nonetheless) into killing his son. Also, despite the fact that this happened centuries before, being punished by the Kindly Ones.

Lucien adjusts his glasses and takes a moment to actually feel bad for his boss. Seriously, Dream’s family, with the exception of Death, sucks.

Lucien sighs. He has a job to do and he is incredibly good at it, so….

10 years ago, there was a very manageable room devoted to fanfiction. People would write Star Trek Fic, Tolkien Fic, Sherlock Holmes Fic. They would take these to conventions and share them among the hardcore fans. Lucien actually secretly shelved these as lovingly as he could. Everything was so simple when stories were relegated to actual pen and paper writing. And then, the internet exploded and anyone could access any information from first their computer, then their phone. The whole concept of shipping and slash shipping entered the mainstream.

Lucien’s job went to Hell in a handbasket. Except Hell is not available anymore. Whatever.

The Librarian sighs, and looks up, deciding not to feel sorry for himself.

The balconies, side rooms, and annexes are growing faster than he can adjust for.

“Hey Lucien,”

Lucien turns around, looking through his spectacles.

Gregory, Goldie, Cain, Abel, and Mervyn regard the librarian. Matthew sits on Cain’s shoulder. 

Mervyn shrugs. 

“Dude, shit’s coming, Boss is asking us all to help you organize, so….”


	4. The twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morpheus contemplates his realm with the twins

Morpheus contemplates his realm. He realizes critical mass is occurring. It’s very frightening that this is so similar to how religions solidify. Given enough believers, the belief takes on a life of it's own, and in the Dreaming, this becomes reality.

He looks to the Skerries and to the shoals of the Dreaming.

Two large islands are rapidly forming, one that appears in the shape of the United States of America, and one in the shape of Great Britain. The island that appears as the United States has a very bright Northern Californian appearance.

“Hoom, Ho.” He hears, a large voice next to himself.

“Fiddler’s Green, this isn’t about a place, you don’t belong here. Also, seriously, Gilbert, really?”

“Daniel, if you don’t understand that Love IS a place, then you need a few more years of experience. Also, just as a piece of advice, the skerries and shoals and the soft places? They’re more similar than you should be comfortable with.”

Gilbert tips his hat to his boss and wanders away.

Morpheus continues to watch the formation of the skerries and quietly contemplates the soft places.

“Brother.”

“Yes, brother.”

Dream turns to the twins.

“Hello sister, hello sister-brother.”

Desire regards him with a raised eyebrow, Despair regards him with a tug of her barbed ring across her right nipple.

Dream has no response. The quiet continues, until…

“Hey big brother, you know we wouldn’t be here if we didn’t have to be, so….”

Daniel regards his siblings.

“What have you done?”

Desire sputters indignantly.

“Why would you ask that?”

Dream regards his sister-brother intently.

Desire looks flustered. “Look, I don’t get it, but this thing is going on, alright? I’m Desire, I can’t help it. These people, they keep wanting these things, which apparently aren’t going to happen, okay? But their want is so strong that they’re developing on your skerries and in the Dreaming’s soft places!”

Morpheus turns to the other twin.

Despair has a cat-o-9-tails and is using it against her back. She growls at her brother.

“Don’t look at me like that, you know the consequences of a dream leading into desire that is thwarted. It’s me.

Morpheus sighs. “ Please don’t interfere anymore. This is going to be difficult.”

Desire laughs a rich laugh. “You’re gonna have such a difficult time with both Stiles and Castiel. Also, Sherlock is the biggest Dick.”


	5. Fucking Cain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mervyn and Abel work on the annexation, and Cain fucking sucks.

Mervyn grins at Abel, nails sticking out of his pumpkin mouth.  
“Whaddya mean, Abel?”  
Abel looks sheepish. “Well, Mervyn, what’s really going on? Cain won’t talk about it, and Gregory and Goldie can’t.” Abel continues holding the pieces of wood together.  
“So how’s about you ask Matthew? That bird loves to hear the sound of his own voice.” Mervyn takes one of the nails out of his mouth and using his hammer, drives it into the joint that Abel has created. Abel flinches so bad that Mervyn’s hammerstroke almost misses.  
“Sss…sorry,” Abel apologizes.  
“Dude, I am so not your brother!” Mervyn pulls back and regards one half of the original siblings.  
Abel backs up, into the doorway of the room that he and Mervyn have been renovating. “I know, Mervyn, but habits are hard to g,g,g, get rid of.”  
Abel takes one more step back into the next room of the annexation, looks around and realizes that he’s in the basement of a very large house. There are a bunch of people with him, and they seem to be extremely agitated. He turns to the first person he can reach and grasps his arm.  
“Whwwat’s going on?”  
The man turns to him, regarding him with fury. “Who are you, and what are you doing in our house?” The man snarls. Fangs descend from his mouth, and his eyes glow. Sweat is pouring down his face and neck, highlighting the V-neck covering his torso.  
“I’m….I’m…I’m, Abel, where am I?”  
There’s a quiet thump, and then fire streams across the ceiling of the basement. Men, women, and children begin to scream.  
The man whose arm he had grasped rushes over to a window to try to escape, and is immediately thrown back by a blue light.  
Abel looks out that window and sees his brother regarding him sadistically, next to a blonde woman who seems to be gleefully enjoying the fire raging inside.  
“Cain, please, please, please, Cain, I don’t wanna do this again. Please….”  
The house begins to collapse. The last thing Abel experiences is his brother watching him die, his brother’s face pressed up against the blonde woman while Abel listen’s to the guy with the V-neck howl mournfully.


	6. Lucien and Mervyn have a conversation.

Mervyn wanders through the library, carrying a bookshelf. He continues through the rooms, puffing on his cigar. “Lucien!” He rounds a corner entering one of the largest rooms he has ever seen in the library. Very obviously, this room is new. Lucien is in the room on the floor under a pile of books.  
Mervyn’s eyebrows, which are cut into his pumpkin head, rise almost to his stem.  
“Master Mervyn,” Lucien addresses the pumpkin headed man. “I humbly request your assistance.”  
“Sure Lucien, where should I put the shelves first?”  
“Mervyn, just put them over into the empty space with the sign that says ‘Red Misused’.”  
Mervyn proceeds accordingly, and then kneels down next to the Librarian, who is buried underneath a pile of books. “So what’s the sitch Lucien?” he inquires amusingly.  
Lucien sighs. “For starters, Mervyn, smoking is not allowed in the library. Secondly, please help me out from under these well meant and heartfelt travesties.”  
Mervyn digs through the books. They range in size from thousand page tomes to slim paper covered pamphlets. When enough are moved, he grasps Lucien’s long-fingered hands and pulls the Librarian to his feet.  
Lucien adjusts his glasses and dusts off his clothes. “Thank you,” he says to Mervyn.  
“No probs,” Mervyn replies. “Hey, Loosh….got a question.”  
Lucien raises an eyebrow over his spectacles questioningly.  
“What is this room?”  
Lucien sighs. “So you know that the library is changing because of the accessibility of the internet to change how large groups of people think about things?”  
Mervyn snorts. “Loosh, come on, I may be a glorified janitor, but I answer directly to The Lord Shaper.”  
Lucien regards Mervyn seriously.  
“My apologies Master Mervyn.”  
Lucien pulls himself together. “ Okay, so Mervyn. Here goes. You know that the library holds every story written, and every story conceived that’s not been written?”  
Mervyn nods. Lucien sighs.  
“Anyone can write now. And they’re doing it in spades . I’ve been doing my best to keep up with the shelving, but I’ve finally been overcome by the slash-ships. Not only are they overcoming me in the library but their collective desire is changing the shape of The Dreaming.” Lucien slumps, appearing defeated.  
“Hey Loosh,” Mervyn replies.  
“Yes Mervyn?”  
“You still didn’t tell me about the room.”  
Lucien regards Mervyn over the top of his spectacles, amusedly.  
“Well, Fanfiction.”  
“Dude, The Shaper may be my boss, but I need a little more than that. Explain.”  
Lucien cocks his head and looks at the pumpkin over his spectacles.  
“Well, no editor, bad grammar, bad word choice, bad definitions, bad everything. Regardless, none of the above affects the feeling behind the the badly written fanfiction . Every word is absolutely heartfelt. This room is the room of fanfiction written with love with very bad mistakes. And as I am the Librarian that shelves every story every conceived, it’s my job to deal with fan fiction.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you all see where this is going? If Dream of the Endless were real, and the Dreaming were real as well as Lucien, the Librarian, then the explosion of fanfic and slashfic would absolutely change the geography of the Dreaming.


	7. Rogue versus Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mervyn continues to explore the room of Fics that are seriously flawed.

Mervyn wanders over to a table, examining a small book that is resting there. 

"Hey, Loosh, what's this?" He queries.

Lucien looks at the pumpkin-headed man over his glasses. "You know how I asked you to put that shelf under the sign that said 'Red Misused'?"

"Sure, dude."

"Well, that section is reserved for the fan-fiction authors who don't know the difference between rouge and rogue."

Mervyn snorts. " Is that seriously a thing? Because I'm sure -"

Lucien interrupts. "Mervyn, with the advent of the internet and autocorrect, people don't read much edited literature anymore. As a result, mistakes like this are more than commonplace. Regardless, the need to create stories and write has only increased - just, the word choices, grammatical errors, and punctuation errors are out of control." Lucien looks to the pamphlet that Mervyn is holding fondly. " I love all of the works in the Library, but I have a particular fondness for that one."

"Why's that, Loosh?"

"Well, that particular author mocks those that don't understand the difference between rouge and rogue. Regardless of this skewering, it is absolutely apparent that he still has a fondness for this particular mistake."

Mervyn peers at the Librarian, and then bends over to examine the text.

 

It was lunchtime. Stiles and co. were enjoying not drama time together. Scott was back with Allison, Jackson was back from London. Erica and Boyd were safe again. Lydia was content and very much involved with her plan to take over the world. Isaac just couldn't stop smiling at everyone getting along so well. Stiles considered his friends, and with the exception of Derek not being present, all was right with the world. Until...

Everyone received an emergency text on their cellphones. "Pack meeting after school. The loft."

Uh oh.

School ends, and the group rushes to Derek's residence.

Stiles leads the way in and immediately goes to his boyfriend, a worried look on his face. "Dude, is everything okay? We haven't had an emergency text in ages," Stiles asks after kissing the older man on the cheek.

Derek looks pained. "Let's wait until everyone arrives." Stiles nods and goes to find a seat, loudly proclaiming "Avengers Assemble!" in the process.

The group settles. Derek takes a deep breath. "Shit" Stiles whispers under his breath.

"Our territory has been invaded by two different hostile groups. First, we have rouge werewolves. Then we have rouge werewolf hunters."

The pack is quiet. Isaac raises his hand. "So, rouge werewolves and then werewolf hunters that hunt rouge werewolves?"

"No," Derek responds. "Rouge werewolves and actual rouge hunters."

Everyone is confused.

Derek huffs. "Stiles, haven't you come across this in the bestiary yet?"

"No,sex buddy of mine, Lydia and I haven't gotten to that part yet."

Derek looks pained. "Okay look here's the deal. There's a subset of werewolves that are actually red."

The pack looks on with incredulity.

"Seriously?" Jackson queries.

"Yes Jackson, seriously. Also, rouge hunters are hunters that wear a large amount of red makeup. The two have a feud reminiscent of the Hatfields' and McCoys."

You could hear a pin drop after this announcement. Derek appears constipated.

"So, what kind of problem is this and what do we do about it?" Stiles asks.

Derek facepalms. "Lydia, I need you and Allison to take my credit card and go to Macy's and buy all of the Mac and Lancome red makeup they have available."

Lydia and Allison look at each other. "Derek, that'll be kinda expensiv..."

"Yes I know," Derek responds from behind his fingers.

"So....?" Allison asks.

Derek doesn't remove his face from his palm. "Apparently they only use Mac and Lancome."

Silence.

"Derek, what about the rouge werewolves?" Stiles asks.

The Alpha looks up at his boyfriend. "Stiles, I need you to talk to Deaton and possibly find a way to use your spark to change them from red to, I don't know, some other color."

"Um.....okay?" Stiles responds hesitantly.

Derek face firms in resolve. "Okay guys, you have your assignments."

**********

The confrontation occurs at the burned out Hale house. The rouge werewolves have the advantage, as the rouge hunters have been extremely limited to access to their backup makeup. Then Stiles spell goes into effect. The rouge werewolves turn blue. Quiet settles over the battlefield.

The Alpha of the wolves screams, "FINE! We're now the Bleu Wolves!"

The hunters scramble for their makeup packs, immediately pulling out blue eyeliner, blue lipstick, and blue blush. "We're ready for you, assholes!"

The wolves flee Beacon Hills, with the hunters close behind.

Derek's pack is stunned, speechless.

Stiles looks to his boyfriend. "Well, that just happened."  
Actions

 

Mervyn giggles and giggles and giggles. Lucien continues shelving badly (but lovingly written) books in the room of errors. Even if nobody notices, he giggles a bit as well.


	8. Castiel

Lucien continues to shelve books. Mervyn regards him, looking up from the pamphlet that he’d been reading and chuckling over. “ Lucien”, the pumpkin headed man calls out. “ You got some ‘splaining to do. You asked me to paint a bunch of signs. First, I painted your ‘ Red misused’ sign, which, okay now I get. That certainly belongs in the room of errors. But, then you asked for a bunch of others, which I don’t get at all. ABO? Coffee Shop? Mpreg? Tops? Bottoms? Doms? Subs? And seriously, whaddya want with a sign titled Knotting?”  
Lucien sighs and continues shelving books. “ Remember, Mervyn, the Library of the Dreaming encompasses everything that the human mind can conceive of. The increased information flow from the internet only allows everything conceived to grow almost exponentially. No judgements, Mervyn. Also, - “  
Goldie flies into the room, followed by Gregory. Except Gregory can’t actually fit through the door. Cain scootches around Gregory, smirking. Mervyn ignores them all, and moves into the next room. As large as the room of errors was, this room is significantly larger.   
“Hey Lucien, if the last room was the room of errors, what’s this?”  
Lucien follows the crowd into the next room. He sighs. Loudly.  
“ The room of Errors is important. This room is vital.”   
Matthew flies into the room through a window on the upper floor. “ He Who Must Not Be Named is busy elsewhere, he’s dealing with stuff on the skerries, shoals, and in the soft places. So tell us what’s going on in this room.”  
Before Lucien can reply, Mervyn asks, “Hey boys, where’s Abel?”  
Cain comes strolling into the room, bearing all of the newly constructed signs. He proudly walks up to one set of books and plants the ABO placard. He then goes to another shelf and plants the Mpreg sign. Appearing very smug, he then wanders to a corner of the room and proudly labels it Knotting.  
“Cain”, Lucien asks.   
“Yes, Librarian,” The first brother smirks.  
“Where’s your brother?”  
Cain snorts. Behind him, a beautiful blond strolls into the library. “Hey boys, how’s it going?”  
Cain regards the Librarian. “ My brother got caught up in a conflagratrion. He’ll be along shortly. In the meantime, this is my new compatriot, Katherine Argent. Please, all of you, treat her as family.”  
Lucien peers at the couple.  
“This is the slash fiction room. The stories may rest here, but given the power of the belief behind them, they have manifested into not only locations, but actual personifications. “  
Bam Bam Bam.  
The door resoundingly chimes.  
Lucien looks to the pumpkin-headed man.  
“Mervyn, would you greet our guest?”  
Mervyn shrugs, and goes to the door.  
He pulls the door open, and peers at the person standing on the threshold.   
A strikingly good looking man stands there, dark hair, pretty eyes, and a trenchcoat.   
“Hey douchebag, I’m Mervyn, how you doin?”   
“Well, for starters, I’m very confused.” The man responds.  
Mervyn peers at the stranger. “ Well, as a beginning point, this is the Dreaming, and as a second point, you should have come here through the Gate of Horn and Ivory. But obviously, you didn’t, so. Any chance youse give us your name?”  
“Castiel. I’m an Angel of God.”  
Mervyn snorts. “Seriously? You don’t look like no angel of god, and I’ve seen plenty.”

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the deal. I've recently acquired both of the omnibus of the Sandman. So then I had a thought. If the Sandman Universe was true, how would Teen Wolf work into that. So then, In a Game Of You, there were Dream Skerries. Islands of possibility. Sterek, Destiel, (creepy and weird, but no judgement Wincest,) JohnLock, etc. So I wanna write a fic about how the archive of our own stories that are slash invade the Dreaming. Lucien et. al. have to learn to deal.


End file.
